narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crazed Battle: Mizu Kurosaki vs. Tennaito
Two Demons "Stop right there!" yelled an officer who was chasing a a black haired man. The man turned around and said, "Geez, must you chase after me?" The officer smirked and said, "I'm just here to take you in...to HELL!" The officer started to implode into a horrific creature. The man smirked and said, "James gave me an easy one. I don't have time for this small fry." He drew his sword and said, "You should tell Lucifer that he's getting dumber thinking B-rank demons have a chance against me, Mizu Kurosaki." He then slashed the demon, causing it to screech in pain as it was dragged beneath the earth's surface. Mizu sheathed his sword and pulled out his White Book. He scratched out the photo of the demon he faced. He sighed and headed over to a bar. As he walked inside, he saw a strange looking man with a tattered coat on and greasy, scraggly hair. He could tell that the man was very tall, judging how his position was when was sitting. Mizu smirked and headed over to him. "Hey, you dead or something?" Within no time at all, Mizu was off his feet, dangling from six inches up, being held aloft by the large hand of the man he had just greeted. The blackened flesh of his large mandible was nearly crushing Mizu's neck, easily, like it was a toothpick. Any more pressure and he could pass out. Surprisingly, and out of practice, the tall, looming figure spoke in a scraping voice, most well described as rusty swords sliding along each other in conflict, pushing with all the strength they had. "You...Guilty...Many things...Judgement...Will pass..." He used his other hand to reach into his Coat, slowly pulling out a strange tanto he had found off of a recent victim. He raised it slowly to just below Mizu's ribcage, slowly moving forward. At this rate, he would be pushing the blade deep into the man's stomach in half a second. Mizu grabbed the blade and said, "Hmm, your just like that Yagami kid I heard about in the news. Cept he could speak proper english." There was a very sickening sound, and when Mizu looked down, the blade had passed into his stomach. As soon as Tennaito felt Mizu's hand on the blade, he thrust as hard and as fast as he could, knowing he had to kill fast and hard. He let go of Mizu's neck, dropping him on the floor, leaving the blade in his gut, and walked out of the bar. Inside, the bar tender and other guys were worrying over Mizu, one ran to get help. The Mizu on the floor then smirked and disappeared. "Feisty aren't we?" Tennaito stopped in his tracks. He ofm all people could hear that arrogant sentence, and he hated it like he hated criminals... He turned around and walked seemingly calmly back to the bar, while leaving imprints in the ground the size of his boots. He stood over "Mizu", and lifted his foot above his head. He brought it down with an ugly crunch, crushing the man's head. But this was not the sound of the man's skull being shattered under a size twenty boot. It was the sound of the bar's floor panels being destroyed under his heel. Tennaito looked around, scaring the men in the bar, causing the bartender to faint, some even ran and one even begged to stay alive. Suddenly, he shot his head upwards, flicked his arm up, and just barely missed Mizu Kurosaki, who was hiding on the ceiling. "Hi," said an impish Mizu. "You blew this place up. Your going to hell." There was a crunching sound, as Tennaito had punched his fingers into the wall and was climbing up to get to Mizu. When he reached the top, he swung off of his spot from the pipes that had grabbed and kicked Mizu down to the ground, landing with a loud crunching thud, still on his feet. He pulled out a kunai, rushing Mizu as he landed himself. Mizu stood up and began to laugh manaically. "That tickled..." He then was standing behind Tennaito, with his blade freshly coated with blood. The blood of Tennaito. "You have to do better then that." He then kicked Tennaito out of the bar, through a wall. Through the dust and smoke came a large piece of rubble, larger than the tables in the bar, sent flying at Mizu, most likely from Tennaito's hands. It knocked into him, smashing him into the far wall of the bar. Tennaito came out of the gaping hole in the wall, completely unfazed from the fact that he had just been konked so hard he punched a new doorway into the bar. Once he saw that his battle partner had just been pinned by his attempt at doing so, he took his kunai and threw it at his neck, hoping for a quick kill this time, unlike his last one. Mizu teleported behind Tennaito and slashed him multiple times. He then said, "You seem pretty resistant." Tennaito just stood there, letting the pain register. Suddenly he tensed, putting strain into his back. Almost immediately, and unprecedentedly, the blood on his back dried and coagulated, turning into spikes sharper than kunai. They also grew, spearing Mizu in multiple places on his chest. Tennaito spun on his heel, throwing the damaged Mizu into the middle of the bar. Mizu looked down as the wounds were instantly healed by green chakra. He sighed and silently thanked Hikaru for sealing the Negative Ten Tailed Wolf in him. He stood up and asked, "Before we go on, why do you want to kill me?" Tennaito stood for a moment, then roared, pulling the blood back into him, his wounds slightly closing, but still weak. He turned only his head to Mizu, speaking again, "To...Serve...Justice..." Mizu smirked and said, "I get it, you want to kill me for my sins huh?" In Order to Cleanse Tennaito turned fully towards Mizu, and, for the first time in thirteen years, he answered a question. "...Yes..." Mizu sighed and said, "You do know that all have sinned, right?" He sat back, "So, in your eyes, you're a warrior of justice, right?" Tennaito was silent for a second, as if he was pondering this. "...Rules...Broken...Laid...By God..." he said, reasoning in what way he could. "Ah...the Ten Commandments," whistled Mizu. "Wonder how many times I broke those...specially the 7th commandment." He smirked. "Then...Admittance...Judgment...Will...Pass..." he said, as he disappeared, suddenly behind Mizu, shoving a new knife in his back. Mizu ignored the knife and said, "Never made any idols, but I guess battle counts. Never stole anything, cept lives." He then stood up and walked out of the knife. He then was healed, "Course I broke "do not murder" my entire life." This constant regeneration was ticking Tennaito off. He swung mercilessly, slicing all over Mizu's back, even grabbing his hair and cutting violently through his neck, wondering why he can't kill him! Mizu still regenerated and mumbled on about the different commandments he broke. He then turned to say, "Is that it?" He was caught suddenly in the face with a blackened fist, punching with more than enough force to break a two foot thick wall of concrete. He was sent flying, and slammed into the wall of the bar again. Tennaito was upon him immediately, pummeling his fists into Mizu's face and body until he couldn't tell it was Mizu anymore. He crouched over his opponent, breathing heavily as he had just nearly killed the man by punching him. Mizu sat still, not moving an inch. He then smirked and said, "Got some fight in you then?" He disappeared, and the real Mizu stuck his blade through Tennaito. He then said, "Let's fight elsewhere." He then slashed upwards, releasing Tennaito from it, and sending him flying. Mizu then teleported to where Tennaito was in the air, and kicked him to a large wasteland. Tennaito struggled to get up, as he had just been stabbed. But, he got up nonetheless. He rose from the ground, still facing away from Mizu, and once again activated the blood technique. The stab in his back shot a long spear of coagulated blood towards Mizu, impaling his chest with ease, causing both to be immobile. Mizu watched the blood spear in his chest. He then pulled out the spear and tossed it to the ground. "Sorry, make a sword of your blood, and maybe you'll kill me." Tennaito turned around again, ready to face this man finally in serious battle. He would kill him, no matter what. He would bring death again. He would not fail a third time. Mizu felt the healing sensation of his cahkra come around the hole. He then swung his sword to the air and said, "If you can pull off another attack like that, then you'll never learn the name of my Shadow Blade." He stood in a readied battle position. "Bring it on." Tennaito slid a wakizashi out of sleeve, and proceeded to dash up to Mizu with it in hand, swinging from bottom up. Mizu sidesteped, and then slashed Tennaito horizantally. He then said, "Come on, is that all you got?" The tennaito he had just cut burst into sand a second after contact, giving the illusion time had slowed down. Suddenly, Mizu had a slash in his shoulder, and one on his side, and also one on his back. Tennaito was again in front of him, but this time he wasn't even a foot away. He had opened his mouth, and a small light had grown inside it. There was a flash, and Mizu was blown away by the concentrated energy that Tennaito had fired into his body. Mizu was flat on the ground bleeding all over. He smirked and said, "Wow, a real challenge. Haven't had that in a long time." He stood up and his wounds healed, but scars were left. Mizu looked down and thought, Hmm, running low on chakra. Better act instead of defend. He stood up and raised his sword, "Rise From the Depths of the Underworld, Tenmatatsujin." Finally, Challenged... Tennaito could see into the blade's powers. They did not look good. He got into a defensive position, pulling out a tonfa from his coat. He braced for anything he may have to face and lunged at Mizu, poised for danger. Mizu smirked and said, "What's wrong? You seem tense. What happened to your confidence?" He smiled demonically and dashed towards Tennaito. As the two came into range, Tennaito held up the tonfa, blocking Mizu's sword. he was aiming to run the black haired man through with his own weapon, but missed completely and instead pierced the opponent's left tricep, sending blood flying onto the brownish sand and earth. Tennaito relized he missed just barely in time, and appeared far behind Mizu, still in defensive position. Mizu clutched his arm and said, "Good slash. But not good enough." He then disappeared, but only a glint of his sword was visible when he slashed Tennatio diagonally across the chest. Mizu jumped back and said, "Guess you already know my Death's Sting." Tennaito's battel instinct just kicked in, as he was being cut by Mizu's sword. His mind was now a machine, caluclative and cold. Reading chakra signature. Analyzing method of execution. Method found. Executing command. Commands executed, removing chakra signature. Tennaito tensed extremely, concentrating on the death's sting mark. It seemed to peel off, slowly flowing like a peice of paper, hovering in front of Tennaito like he was under water. Tennaito reared his head back, and roared at the mark, which shot straight at Mizu himself. "I-Impossible," stuttered Mizu. He then felt the full force of Tennaito crash into his being. Tennaito stood, watching his roar crash into his opponent like a raging river, forcing him onto his back again. But, this attack did not come without a price. The extensive control he exerted in order to slip way from the mark's effect was immense, leaving him slightly more tired than if he had just blasted Mizu normally. But, making it float awayfroom him and projecting it back took even more... So, Tennaito stood, trying to regain as much strength he could in the short time he had before he was on the offense again. Mizu got up and said, "I've never met anyone who could actually get rid of a Death's Sting Cursemark. Even my brother can't get rid of it, or even Sei." He walked over to Tennaito and smiled. He then said, "Hey, I saw you used a lot of chakra on that move. I could heal you so you can fight again." Tennaito paused, then he gripped Mizu by the neck again. "No....Tricks..." Mizu held his hands in surrender, "OK then, no tricks. Got it." He then released himself from Tennaito's grip, closed his eyes, and sent a fraction of his chakra into Tennaito. He then said, "It'll take a few seconds, but my chakra can fuse with yours, and immediatly heal you." Tennaito could feel the healing effects of the chakra. It rejuvinated him, like stepping into a hot spring, cool and relaxing yet warm and healing. Suddenly, Tennaito slammed his fist into Mizu's face, sending him flying quite a distance. Tennaito was fighting for keeps, and he would take advantage of every opportunity he could get. Mizu sighed as he got up and said, "That was cheap." He then looked to see his nose was broken. He popped it back into place, and it healed. He then Stood up and charged at Tennaito. Tennaito upper-cut Mizu in the gut, stopping him straight on, then followed with a spinning-round house kick to the side, sending him another distance. Mizu tried to stop from crashing, but he ended up, stuck in a mountain. He then said, "Damn, I never thought his chakra and power would increase so rapidly." He got out of the crater in the mountain and said, "Guess I need to go farther. Claim your title, Saikou Tenmatatsujin." The Supreme Demon Master Tennaito could see the blast of chakra coming, and realized he had awoken a fairly large power. He was going to need to conserve a lot of energy for this... Mizu stood up from the rubble and teleported to where Tennaito was. He then said, "Seems your chakra has mutated." He smirked and continued, "Guess I should explain. You see, mine and big bro Hikaru's chakra is mutated in a sense. Since we had the spirits of the Ten Tailed Wolf and the Negative Ten Tailed Wolf sealed in us, so for me, the Negative Wolf's chakra fused with mine. So that's why my normal chakra is green instead of the normal blue. With you, your chakra can now multiply at devastating rates. Although," Mizu smiled evilly, "If you can't control the amount, your power will become too great to handle, and your chakra system will overload, and you will die." Overload... He needed to get rid of the extra chakra, then. If he didn't, then he would fail, right here. And he would drop. He suddenly fell back, leaping far away, at least fifty to sixty feet from his opponent. He opened his mouth, and inside grew his signature beam. But he did not let it stream from his maw. Instead, he held it back, creating a ball of condensed energy, and it began to grow larger and larger, until it was the size of a boulder. This was Tennaito's closest thing to a final attack. If he did not survive this, then he was sure not even this criminal could. So he fired, faster and faster at Mizu, burning the dried earth as it passed over, a sphere of doom for them both. Mizu sighed and sidestepped as the blast colided with his blade. "Not like that. The energy replenishes as quickly as it is lost. You need to learn how to shape it into a weapon of some kind to actually ahve something to have the energy draw into." But Tennaito did not even try to listen to what Mizu was saying, as he took a few steps back, and ran. Mizu comically stared and then said, "HEY! I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOUR UNGRATEFUL @$$ HERE!! WOULD IT KILL YOU TO LISTEN?!" He paused, "Come to think of it, it would." But Tennaito had not run for no reason. He was afraid he would die where he stood. The ball he had fired had flashed beams of light, and exploded. The result was a mushroom cloud, visible from miles around, destroying the wastelend and supposedly Tennaito and Mizu, vaporizing whatever it touched. Lucky it was in a wastelend. There was nothing to be seen, but there was a small shimmer of green. Mizu was standing in the middle of a green forcefield, staring in awe at the display of power. He sighed and thought, Wanted to fight him a little longer. Suddenly, the ground under Mizu's feet crumbled, and Tennaito burst forth from the burnt and ashen ground. Withing seconds he had another beam charged, and fired it at point blank range into Mizu's chest. Mizu quickly put his blade in front of him to deflect the energy, but he was blown away from the impact. He landed a good 50 meters from where Tennaito attacked him. He got up and looked around, but he couldn't see Tennaito anywhere. Mizu reached out with his chakra, but he couldn't sense Tennaito anywhere. He sighed and said, "Guess that's it..." He pulled out a jug of sake and drank some of the contents. Tennaito ended up a long way away from where he was. He had teleported. Teleported. He couldn't do that. But, he could do a lot of things now that he normally couldn't. He was growing. And he liked it. He got up, and went ot find a healer, somebody to force to fix him up. The battle, was over, as quickly as it had started. And the way he saw it, he needed a rematch.